A New Persona
by RayLedgend
Summary: In their hour of need, SEES finds a powerful new persona user. Can she help defeat Nyx? A Persona 3 fanfiction, that has a bit of language in the first chapter, so be aware of that.
1. A New Persona

Once upon a time the main character from Persona 3 was working on his Social Link with Maiko, the girl at the shrine. She was crying, and said her fuckin' bastard of a dad hit her when she asked why they were divorcing. Then her piece of shit mom said it was her fault. As Chad Warden would say : "I don't know about you, but that shit aint ballin'!" No, it wasn't ballin' at all, and Main Character-kun decided to help her out.

Main character needs a name, by the way. I think I'll call him John, because that's my name. Anyway, John took a while responding to Maiko, because he was busy checking for the best response on gamefaqs, but eventually he answered.

"That's horrible, Maiko! What are you gonna do?"

"I've got no choice. I need to run away."

"I agree. If that's how they reacted you should get da hell outta there! Do you want to stay at my dorm?"

"Sure, I'll go get my stuff." John nodded and waited at the shrine while she went home, got her stuff and came back. Then they walked back to the dorm.

"Welcome back." Yukari said as they walked in. "Say, who's the little girl you brought?"

"Her name's Maiko. She ran away from home, so I told her she could live here now."

Mitsuru nodded. "Good choice, John. I'm sure she'll fit right in."

"And besides," Ikustsuki added, "I can tell she's got the gift."

"You mean this girl can use a persona?" Akihiko asked.

"Hell yeah!" Maiko said with confidence. "And I don't need one of those silly guns either. I can summon my persona by myself like in Persona 4.

"Wow, that's great!" Fuuka said. "You'll be a big help."

"Damn right I will!" Maiko gave a thumbs up. "By the way, that Ikutsuki guy is gonna betray you near the end of the game. Just sayin'."

Everyone was shocked, and then they got mad at Ikutsuki.

"That girl is sharp." Ikutsuki grumbled. "But so is this knife!" He threw a knife at Maiko, but she caught it in midair. Then Aigis shot Ikutsuki.

"Dammit! If only he didn't bring Maiko here." Then Ikutsuki died.

"Target E-liminated." Said Aigis.

"Way to go, Aigis!" Said Koromaru, but he said it in dog speak so Aigis had to translate.

"He said 'way to go, Aigis.'" Said Aigis.

"Now, then. Since you have a Persona do you know anything about Strega?" Mitsuru asked.

"Strega? Those pieces o' shit? Man, I beat those mothafuckas so bad they'll never think of talkin' to me again."

"Even Chidori?" Junpei asked.

"The redhead? Man, she was the easiest ass to kick."

"I'll kill you!" Then Junpei pulled out his sword, but Maiko summoned her persona. It was the most powerful persona ever, and it absorbed slash, pierce, strike, fire, ice, wind and electric, and reflected light, dark and almighty. Her persona grabbed Junpei by the head. Then she threw him into the wall and when he fell back to the floor, she started punching him hard. He tried to say 'I'm sorry' but Maiko hit him with Ziodyne and he put him in a coma.

"Let's party!" Said Ken. Then everybody partied except Junpei, but they threw him out a window and everyone thought he was just one of the lost.

**To be Continued**


	2. Arcane Arcana

Arcane Arcana:

Later that night, during the dark hour, Maiko was tearing shit up in Tartarus. The gang had been stuck at block 4, because the stairway was blocked off, but when Maiko reached the block, she punched down the barrier and everyone was able to move on. Then, she kept going up, beating all the shadows, and punching all the gates until she reached the top where Nyx was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Nyx, the maternal being."

"Hi, Nyx, I'm Maiko, the girl who's gonna kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Then Maiko used Ragnarock on Nyx and it was powerful enough to kill him/her/it.

"Impressive . . ." Nyx said. "Well done, children of man."

"Yes, you did it!" Said everyone.

"Yeah, but I think that's all I can do." Said Maiko, breathing heavy.

"W-what do you mean, Maiko?" Said John.

"I used all my strength." She gasped. "And I won't be able to last much longer."

"No, Maiko! You can't leave!"

"Sorry, John. I . . . love . . . you." Then Maiko's eyes closed for the last time.

"No! Maikooooo!" John sobbed, and so did everyone else.

Then they all picked Maiko up and brought her home to prepare for her funeral. Noone ever forgot Maiko, the ultimate hero from SEES ever again.

**The End**

**Alrighty, so I wrote this story a long time ago, and I never uploaded it, mainly because of this chapter. You see, I wrote this story to be about the worst thing out there. Poor characterization, scant detail, complete overdrama, you name it, it has it. The problem is, I wrote it before I actually finished Persona 3. I didn't know that Minato actually dies at the end, you see. When I found out, Maiko's sacrifice changed in my mind from ridiculous overdrama to unintentional role reversal, and killed the funniness of the moment for me. Still, with my internet out, I don't have much to do but to type it up, so I might as well upload.**


	3. Epilogue

One day Chidori came over to SEES. She pointed at Maiko's casket.

"Is that the girl who killed Junpei?"

"Yeah!" John pulled out his sword. "And what do you want with her?"

"This." Then Chidori gave her life to Maiko and revived her. At first, nothing happened, but then Maiko opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Home," said Chidori. "And thanks for killing that annoying prick Junpei." Chidori's voice started to get airy as she lost strength.

Maiko started to cry and said "No problem. He was an ass. Thanks Chidori."

Chidori smiled as she passed away.

"Maiko!" John wept and ran up to hug her.

She hugged back and said "John! I'll never leave you again, John. I love you."

"Me too, Maiko. Me too." Then, years later when they were both old enough, John and Maiko got married and had two beautiful children.

**The End**

**What's a shitty story without a dues ex machine revival at the end, eh? I think this was the perfect way to end this story, honestly, but what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story, whether it made you laugh or not. Either way, I'm done here for now, but I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
